From Berk and beyond
by idon'tcare14
Summary: Ruffnut is tired of being classed as one of the halfwit twins so she decides to go on an epic adventure. How will it turn out, what if some follows her and will there be some romance? RuffnutXSnotlout Read and Review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

From Berk and beyond

**A/N: Hello everyone who will read this story. This is my very first story and it will be about Ruffnut and Snotlout because I don't think there are enough of these. I am basically writing this out of pure boredom so I might quite halfway through, or not. Anyways there will probably be romance. Also tell me if there are any mistakes. I will not take flames but I will take constructive criticism. Thanks****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. **

It was the usual day on Berk, pouring down rain and the young dragon riders were stuck in the great hall. Hiccup the head rider and trainer of the group was trying to take the wet weather off his friend's minds.

"Why don't we tell each other some stories to keep us busy?" Hiccup told the gang of teens.

"Have I ever told you how I first met Toothless?" He said.

"Only a million and one times since it happened," Snotlout whined.

"Okay then why don't you tell us a story Snotlout, enlighten us," Astrid snapped.

"Fine I will, once there was this very hansom Viking who was the best dragon rider in the world."

"Oh no, here we go," Ruffnut mumbled to herself. Snotlout gave her a death glare and shouted,

"WELL CAN YOU DO BETTER!" Ruffnut just stood there baffled.

"C'mon Ruff we've done plenty of cool stuff tell him." Everyone cheered with anticipation awaiting Ruffnuts story.

"I I I don't have any stories," She stuttered.

"But Ruff you and Tuff have done lots of things, you must have some tales to tell," Fishlegs replied.

" But there not exciting like Hiccup meeting Toothless or fighting the Red Death, I mean do you guys even see me as anything else but one of the halfwit twins!" All of the Vikings just sat there, mouths slightly agape.

"Gee very reassuring guys," Ruff said sounding hurt then stormed out of the hall and into the rain.

"Wait, I'm not a halfwit," Tuffnut said completely missing the point.

Meanwhile Ruffnut was sulking and muttering to herself.

"What do they think I am, an idiot, I can go have an awesome adventure, yeah that will show them I'm not dumb!" Ruffnut ran to her house with excitement.

Back in the Great Hall the rest of the teens were still in shock from what just happened.

"Maybe we should go apologise to her," Astrid said quietly.

"Yeah I agree with Astrid, Tuff where do you think she would be?" Hiccup asked.

"She's probably off sulking at home, like a toddler." "Not helping Tuff, okay gang let's go find Ruffnut."

When the teens arrived at the twin's house they were surprised to see no one home.

"Tuff I thought you said she would be here." Fishlegs asked.

"She should be, hey look all her stuff is gone, where do you think she is."

"Ah guys I don't want to alarm you but….Barf and Belch is gone," Snotlout shouted.

"Guys come and look at this!" Astrid said hurriedly.

"She left us a note." The note read;

_Hey gang, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Berk. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I think I need to do this to prove myself or something. So I've decided to go to Scotland._

The dragon riders all looked at each other with bewildered looks on their faces.

"_Scotland!" _They all said in unison.

**So I hope you like the first chappie. This probably isn't historically correct but I think this is fun to write and I'm sticking with it. If you like, HIT that review button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two and I'm hoping things will start to pick up a bit more. Also I will try to make the chapters longer. And one last thing I am bringing in an OC but this story won't be about them they'll just be in it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Ruffnut was soaring through the sky on her trusty two headed dragon, Barf and Belch.

"Oh Gods, I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. This was such a dumb idea; I don't even know where Scotland is anyway!" She whined to herself. Her dragon cooed in agreement.

"Maybe I should just go back home," Ruff sighed sadly.

"Wait why should I give up? That's not my style! I wanted to do this to prove myself and show everyone that I can be amazing! I am Ruffnut Thorston and I can do anything!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Barf and Blech screeched excitedly at Ruffs enthusiasm.

"Phew, I needed to say that."

While Ruffunt was making herself feel better she failed to notice that she was coming close to land.

"Grrrrrrrr."

"What is it boy," The blonde asked her scaly friend. Ruff looked down and noticed where she was.

"Ah, I've made it, I'm actually here!" She yelled with anticipation. Ruffnut was eager to land and check out the scenery. Just as Ruff landed she heard a young girl's voice.

"Somebody help me, please, help me," Ruffnut strained her neck to find the owner of the voice. She came across a young girl with bright red hair tied up in thick ropes.

"Please help me stranger," the child begged. Ruff ran straight to the girl and released her.

"Thank you very much and may I ask the maidens name who saved me from my doom," the small red head asked.

"Ah, Ruffnut, my name is Ruffnut," she replied

"What a vicious name for such a pretty girl," the child told her, this made Ruff blush slightly.

"Thanks I guess, anyway tell me what your name is?" she asked. The sweet little maiden told her shyly.

"M-m-my name is Evalyn," she stuttered.

"Okay Evalyn can you tell me why you were tied up like that?" Ruffnut asked her kindly.  
"That was my punishment, you see I live with my grandfather and he is a rather….. Unkind man,"

"Gotcha he's a jerk."

"Please refine from such inappropriate language Miss Ruffnut," Evalyn told her politely.

"Sorry, so why did he punish you?"

"Because I didn't do my chores," she said with sadness.

"Is that it? That's just harsh! I know, why don't you come with me, now that I'm in Scotland we could-"

"What, you are not in Scotland, you're in Chillton, that's what this island is called."

"You mean I've travelled all this way for nothing, great," Ruff complained.

"It will be alright Miss, I would love to come with you to Scotland, but if we are to leave it must be now before my grandfather finds out." Ruffnut perked up at this and smiled.

"That would be awesome; c'mon we'll go right now."

Evalyn stood there with a confused look on her face and asked;

"But how will we get there?"Ruffnut gave her a sly grin.

"With this!" she said while gesturing towards the dragon. Evalyn screamed and hugged Ruffnut by the waist with fright.

"It's a dragon!" the poor girl yelped. Ruff slowly took her by the hand and told her the dragon was friendly.

"This is Barf and Belch, there's no need to be scared," Ruffnut carefully lifted Evalyn on Barfs head and he cooed with delight.

"That means he likes you," she told Evalyn with a wink. Evalyn just giggled. The zippleback spread his wings, ready to take flight. Ruff whispered over to Evalyn,

"Hold on tight.'

They soared straight up into the air. Evalyn screamed and laughed at the same time.

"This is amazing!" she yelled. Ruffnut glanced over to her and shouted,

"We're off to Scotland!"

* * *

Back on Berk all the Viking teens were starting to freak out.

"Why would she want to leave, I just don't get it," Tuffnut said with genuine concern for his sister.

"It's going to be fine Tuff, we'll find her, come on gang let's go tell my dad about this," Hiccup told his friends while leading them back to the Great Hall. When they arrived Hiccup called out to his father

"Dad, we have a problem, come quick!" Stoic the Vast stormed out of the hall.

"What is it son, is someone hurt, is there an attack!" Stoic spoke hurriedly.

"Dad, Ruffnut has run away to Scotland!" Hiccup told him in one breath. Stoic just looked at the band of dragon riders and burst out in a fit of loud laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha, that's a good one kids, you had me fooled there for a while. Where is she really hiding?" The teens just stood there in disbelief.

"But Chief she really has left for Scotland," Astrid told him while handing him the note Ruffunt left for them. Stoic stood there in silence while reading the note. Once he finished reading he turned to the group of teens.

"Okay kids here's the plan, one of you will have to follow her and bring her back safe and sound, any volunteers," he asked while looking towards the Vikings. They all seemed to look at Hiccup expecting him to volunteer.

"I'll do it!" an unexpected voice said. They all looked over to see Snotlout with his hand raised.

"I'll go after Ruffnut," Snotlout told the gang.

"But why? Wouldn't Hiccup be better for the job," Fishlegs ask him nervously.

"Because she's my friend, I don't want to see her get hurt." Snotlout then turned to Stoic.

"So when should I leave," The large Chief was surprised at his enthusiasm.

"Well you should go pack up your things and leave as soon as you're ready," Snotlout just nodded at this and strolled off to his house but not before being stopped by Tuffnut.

"Dude you **BETTER **bring her back safe!" he snarled.

Snotlout arrived at his home and started stuffing things into a bag.

Hiccup just stood in the doorway looking very unsure before he asked

"Why do you want to do this Lout," this seemed to make Snotlout tense up but soon relaxed.

"I have my reasons Hiccup," he told him dryly.

"Hookfang get your butt over here!" the dragon just growled and stormed off. Snotlout sighed before going after his dragon.

"Oh and Snotlout," Hiccup called over.

"Be safe." Snotlout gave him a small smile then proceeded to walk off.

"Oh Hiccup, I forget to ask, which way is Scotland."

"That way," he told the bigger teen.

Snotlout climbed into the saddle on his dragons back prepared to take flight.

"C'mon Hookfang, let's go find Ruffnut," the rider told his dragon. They both shot up into the air heading for an adventure of a life time.

**So tell me what you think. I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Also, how cute, Ruffnut made a friend. And why do you think Snotlout was so eager to find Ruffnut. Ooooooo. If you like this story hit that review button. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey it's chapter three. So someone reviewed, yay, and that made me happy. And just to let you know I'm trying to add more info into the story but it's difficult for me to do because I like getting to the point. Oh and one more thing you will find out more about Evalyn. Thanks. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

"Excuse me Miss Ruffnut, but may I ask if we can rest for the night?" Evalyn asked Ruffunt shyly.

"Yeah we probably should, we've been flying for hours," The duo and their dragon landed on a small island for the night.

"So Evalyn, I have lots of questions to ask you,"

"Fire away,"

"Okay, first tell how old are you?"

"I'm only twelve," Ruffnut sat in silence with a look of slight shock before asking;

"Wow that's young, anyway, why do you want to come with me, I mean you hardly even know me," Evalyn gave a weak smile

"Because I've always wanted a big sister." Ruffnut grinned at her, happy to be getting along so well.

"Well Miss Ruffnut, I've told you a bit about me, now you must tell me about you,"

"You're very persistent Evalyn, well I come from a small island of Vikings called Berk and we train dragons there."

"Is that why you ride a dragon?" Ruffnut nodded.

"Do you have any family and friends?"

"Yes I do, I have a twin brother called Tuffnut, he's a bit of a goof," Ruff told her with a giggle.

"Tell me about your friends," Evalyn ask her in a sweet voice.

"Well there's my friend Hiccup, he was the first Viking to ever ride a dragon, and Fishlegs who is very nerdy, there's Snotlout who is absolutely obsessed with himself, and then there's Astrid who is the alpha female,"

"I wish I had as many friends as you, but why did you want to leave that all behind?" Ruffnut gave a small sigh before saying;

"Because they all thought I was dumb."

"Well I don't think you're dumb, you are a very nice."

"You're not so bad yourself, I'm sure your mother must be very proud." Evalyn looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Was it something I said," Ruff asked.

"No, it is okay, my parents died when I was a baby, that's why I live with my grandfather, he hates me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The two girls both sat in silence.

"Anyway it doesn't matter, it's in the past," Evalyn told her perking up.

"Yeah, it's going to be a real adventure."

"Goodnight Ruffnut."

"Goodnight Evalyn." As Ruffnut was drifting into sleep she smiled to herself, happy to have a friend.

The next morning Ruffnut awoke bright and early.

"Evalyn, wakey, wakey, it's time to leave." Evalyn gave a loud yawn and looked up tiredly at Ruffnut.

"Just five more minutes." Ruff laughed at this and stood her up.

"C'mon, todays the day we get to Scotland, I can feel it," Ruffnut said with excitement.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake," Evalyn giggled while being pulled to her feet by the blonde Viking. The young adventures mounted the mighty dragon.

"Hey Evalyn, do you know where Scotland is?" Ruffnut asked the small red head.

"Yes, do not worry; I know where it is,"

"That's good because I have no idea which way it is." The dragon lifted off the ground and took to the sky.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Ruffnut shouted to her companion.

"Two, maybe three hours at least, oh and before I forget we'll have to get you some new clothes to wear so you look like a local, and you'll need a fake name," The little girl informed her.

"Okay, but what should I call myself?" Ruffnut questioned.

"How about Rebecca?" Evalyn suggested.

"Yeah I like it, I shall be called Rebecca," The two girls giggled. As the hours passed the girls started to become restless.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"NO! Ruffnut I will tell you when we get there!" Ruff sighed and started to sing;

"I am bored; I am so bored, bored, bored, bored."

"Oh god she's singing, please kill me now," Evalyn mumbled to herself.

"Ev, Ev, look at this," Ruffnut called over. Evalyn look down from where she was sitting. Both of the girls gasped at what they saw.

"Are we really here?" Ruffnut questioned.

"We sure are," Evalyn told her. The two just looked at each other and squealed with excitement.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" They both screamed.

"Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, OH MY GODS!" Ruffnut said excitedly. The two girls eagerly landed in Scotland.

"So now what do we do?" Ruff asked.

"Oh, I know, wait here and don't move."Ruffnut just silently watched Evalyn run off towards a small village. It was half an hour before Evalyn returned with something in her hands.

"Ev, what's this?"

"These," the red head said while holding up the items "are your new clothes." Ruffnut took them from her hands and looked at them closely. There was a long purple, cotton dress with a belt and small brown vest.

"I like it, but where did you get them?"

"Well I uh sort of, kind of, stole them," Evalyn said while looking quite guilty. Ruffnut just laughed and said;

"Sneaky, you could be a Viking." Once Ruffnut was dressed, she and little Evalyn entered the village.

"So Ruff what should we do now?" Ruffnut thought for a moment and scanned the village. Her eyes seemed to stop at a small pub with a sign on the door that read; _Help wanted._

"Follow me Ev," she said while dragging Evalyn close behind. They reached the pub and Ruffnut nocked loudly on the door.

"What do you want!" said a gruff voice with a strong Scottish accent.

"We read the sign, we want to work here." Ruffnut called through the door. The wooden door slowly creaked open and out stepped a large middle aged man with a big brown beared.

"So, you two want to be workin' here, ay."

"Yes, my name is Ruff, I mean, Rebecca and this is my uh….. Cousin Evalyn," Ruffnut informed the scary looking man.

"Righty-o then girls, my name is Hamish and I'll be your manager, Mildred we've got two girls who want to be bar wrenches!" Hamish called to the woman who was probably his wife. Suddenly a small woman with long grey hair came through the doors and beamed at the girls.

"Hello there, I'm Mildred, I'm also Hamish's wife, come in, come in, we'll get you all set up." Ruffnut and Evalyn followed the couple into the small building.

"So girls," Mildred said "all you have to do is serve the customers that come in here, have you got a place to stay for the night?" she asked.

"No, no we haven't," Ruffnut told the lady.

"Mildred, the girls can stay in the shack out the back, how does that sound to both of you?" Hamish asked them. Ruffnut gave him a curt nod and said;

"That would be great." Mildred then led them out the back and into their new home.

"Right girls, you start work tomorrow so you have the rest of the day to get acquainted with the place, if you need me, I'll be in the pub," Mildred told the two then swiftly left. Evalyn looked over to Ruffnut with a grin.

"This is exciting, isn't it?"

"It sure is," Ruffnut told her before the both burst out into a fit of laughter.

**A/N: So they are now in Scotland, yay, next chapter will probably more about Snotlout. If you likey, hit that review button. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: G'day guys, I'm back, did you miss me? So wow chapter four, exciting. In this chapter you will see Evalyns grandfather a little bit but I hope this chapter will be interesting. Thanks.**

The sky was quite, well almost quite, apart from the birds chirping, the wind blowing and a teenage Viking riding a very large dragon swearing to himself as loud as he could.

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! How am I supposed to read this bloody map. What's that squiggle thing written on it, am I supposed to follow it. Damn this stupid map!" Snotlout yelled while trying to figure out where he was going. "I should probably land to ask for directions, Hookfang, down boy." The teen told his dragon. Hookfang just growled in annoyance but complied. As soon as they reached land Snotlout started to wonder around and look for a village.

"You dirty rotten Viking, I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" A very angry man yelled at Snotlout, running at him with a pitch fork in hand. Snotlout screamed in a very girly fashion.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the old man managed to catch up with Snotlout and tripped him over.

"Please don't kill me!" the brawny teen yelped with the pitch fork very close to his neck.  
"You, you scum, you took my granddaughter away! Where is she! Give her back, NOW!"

"No, no, I didn't take your grandkid away, I only just got here, just please don't kill me." The old man lowered his pitch fork.

"Must have been another Viking," he mumbled. Snotlout looked towards the man and asked;

"What did they look like?"

"Leave me be boy, I don't know," the man said starting to sound annoyed again, "Anyway the person from the village told me they had a green dragon not a red one like you." Snotlout became very eager, he only knew one person with a green dragon. Just as he was about to run off again the old man stopped him.

"You boy, you bring my granddaughter back." Snotlout looked at him as if he were born yesterday.

"Sorry dude, I don't help people who try and kill me, so if you don't mind, I'll be off."

"Wait, I'll make it worth your while." Snotlout stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

"How much?" he asked carefully.

"One bag of gold coins," the old man told him. Snotlout thought it over.

"Fine, everyone has their price, now cough it up."

"AFTER you bring her back." the young Viking sighed but agreed with the man's terms. Snotlout then mounted his dragon and was ready to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, which direction is Scotland in?" the man gave a look of confusion but pointed him the right way.

"Cheers, and don't worry, I'll will bring your granddaughter home safe and sound," Snotlout shouted while taking off.

"You better, I need her to rub my bunions," the grumpy man mumbled out of hearing range.

* * *

Back in Scotland Ruffnut was having a hard time in her new job.

"Ouch, stop pinching by butt, you perve," Ruffnut said rather annoyed to one of the customers. "Mildred, can you please tell them to, ouch, stop pinching me!"

"I am sorry Rebecca but they're only doing it to get your attention, if you ignore them they'll stop."

"I hope you're right, ouch!"

"Why don't you just work behind the bar for now?" Mildred kindly suggested. Ruffnut gave a smile and decided she would do that.

"How could you stand perverted customers when you were young Mildred?" Ruff questioned.

"You just get used to it, but they weren't all that bad, some were very friendly, who knows Rebecca you might even find that special someone, that's how I first met Hamish," Mildred happily sighed while reminiscing. Ruffnut looked like she was about to throw up at this lovey dovey stuff. At that point Evalyn was now standing beside Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut, this job isn't fun anymore; it's like being back in Chilton," Evalyn whined.

"Look Ev, I know it's not ideal, but what can we do." Evalyn let out a sad sigh. "I'll tell you what if I ever go back to Berk you can come with me and be a proper Viking, how does that sound?"

"Alright, will I get to learn how to fight?" Evalyn asked sound happier.

"I don't see why not; know c'mon you've got to help me with these customers, they are quite grabby," Ruffnut told her with a giggle.

While all this was going on, Snotlout was flying high above Scotland.

"Hookfang, time to land boy," the Viking told his dragon. Once on land Snotlout looked around.

"Argh, where could Ruffnut be?" he quietly asked himself. Just then he heard a low growl. Snotlout turned around to find Barf and Belch hiding around the trees just outside the village. He smiled mischievously knowing Ruffnut must have been in the village somewhere.

"Hookfang, stay here with Barf and Belch, I'll be right back." Hookfang just gave a strange sort of growl like he couldn't care less. Snolout entered the village and started looking for Ruffnut.

"Ruffnut, Ruffnut, come out, come out, where ever you are," Snotlout called while reciving some very odd looks from the villagers for his odd behaviour. After his failed attempted to call for Ruffnut, Snotlout decided he would ask the towns folk if they had seen her.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a teenage girl around here with long blonde hair and goes by the name Ruffnut?" The stranger just gave him a funny look then replied;

"I don't know anyone called Ruffnut but there is a new bar wrench in town and she's got blonde hair, and damn she's a fine piece of work," the stranger informed him sound pretty perverted.

"Close enough thanks anyway," Snotlout said as he began to walk away. Snotlout still had no idea where his friend was, but he decided to investigate the pub to see who this 'bar wrench' was, also Snotlout wanted a beer. Snotlout entered the pub and sat at the bar. He scanned the area and noticed a maiden with long blonde hair that fell loosely down her back. Snotlout decided he would stop looking for Ruff in the meantime and see if he could still get lucky with a woman.

"How you doin'," Snotlout asked the girl while causally leaning on the bar bench. The young maiden swiftly turned around and slapped Snotlout across the face, hard. Snotlout gained his feet and turned back to the bar maid. He was welcome by a familiar face,

Ruffnut!" he loudly shouted.

"Snolout!" she shouted back.

**A/N: Ooooooooo, drama, so what did you think. If you like this, hit that review button. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five, woooohoooo. I can't believe I got this far, I'm so proud. And there may be romance in this chapter. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD**

"Snotlout, what are you doing here!" Ruffnut yell.

"I could ask you the same question," Snotlout snapped at her.

"Right, everyone out of the pub now! Except you two," Hamish shouted while pointing to Ruffnut and Snotlout. All the drunken men fled the crazy scene not wanting to upset the angry man more.

"Both of you sit down," Hamish said all too calmly. Mildred decided to take Evalyn outside, not wanting her to get up in this big mess.

"Now, would one of you like to explain to me what is going on?" Hamish slowly asked the two teens. Snotlout just looked to Ruffnut, having no idea what was going on.

"Rebecca I need an explanation." Ruffnut just sighed and spoke up.

"Hamish I have a confession to make, my name isn't Rebecca, it's Ruffnut, and I'm a viking from and island called Berk," Ruffnut told the man while looking very guilty. Hamish sat there in silence thinking to himself.

"Is everything alright in here?" Mildred asked poking her head through the door sounding concerned.

"Mildred my dear, what should we do about these two Vikings," Hamish asked his wife solemnly. Mildred was taken by surprise by hearing they were Vikings but thought for a moment.

"We should let them stay if they wish dear, after all, Rebecca has been very kind and helpful to both of us." Ruffnut perked up by having Mildred back her up.

"Mildred her name is not Rebecca, it is Ruffnut, but you do make a good point," Hamish then turned to face the two Vikings, "You two want to stay here, then you will have to work hard to gain our trust back, understood?" Ruffnut nodded.

"Uh, Ruff can I just speak with you outside for a moment," Snotlout said while pulling Ruffnut out the door before she could refuse.

"What has gotten into you Ruff, you're not seriously going to stay here are you?" Ruffnut gave him a stern look.

"Why should you care anyway no one asked you to come find me?" she snapped. Then Ruffnut felt something tug on the skirt of her dress, it was Evalyn. Snotlout frowned at his friend.

"You did take that old man's grandchild," he said slowly.

"How dare you accuse me for taking her, she came willingly," Ruff snarled.

"I have to take her back home Ruff."

"No! I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back to Chilton, you can't make!" Evalyn shouted with tears in her eyes then ran away.

"Look what you did, what if she gets hurt, this is your entire fault," Ruffnut screamed before storming back into the pub.

"Hamish, Mildred, I need your help, Ev has run away."

"Right, Mildred and I will look around the house and you and your friend go see if she's not hiding in the forest." Ruffnut gave him a curt nod then left the pub.

"Oi, Snotlout, because this is your fault, you're going to help me find her. Now!" Ruffnut said while dragging Snotlout behind her.

"Evalyn! Evalyn! Where are you, please come out, Evalyn!"

"Yeah, yeah what she said, come out Eve?"

"It's Evalyn, you idiot," Ruffunt snapped.

"Ruffnut we've been searching for hours can we just go back it's getting dark," Snotlout whined.

"Aw, is someone scared of the dark?" Ruffnut taunted.

"Shut up! Anyway that old couple probably found your friend, I doubt a little girl would run all the way out here."

"I hate to say it but you probably right, now which way back to the village?"

"I thought you knew?"

"No I thought you knew? Oh Gods Snotlout don't tell me we're lost!"

"Okay."

"Not helping."

* * *

Back at the pub Hamish and Mildred were still looking for Evalyn.

"Evalyn, dear please come out." Mildred was looking around in Ruffnuts and Evalyns room when she heard a soft weeping from under a bed. "Evalyn is that you?"

"Go away," she cried out.

"Evalyn, Rufnut went looking for you in the woods but she hasn't come back yet, I think she may be lost," Mildred told her.

"Oh no this is all my fault," Evalyn said then burst into tears again.

"It's okay, I'm sure she'll be fine, we'll just have to go out and find her tomorrow."

"Okay," Evalyn agreed sadly.

* * *

In the forest, Snotlout and Ruffnut were arguing again.

"Great, we're lost, in the woods, at night! Snotlout this is bad, very bad."

"Just relax, we'll make a fire and stay here the night, it'll be fine."

"I hope your right; we should probably find some OW!"

"What happened, are you alright, are you hurt?" Snotlout asked her with concern.

"I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle, but it's hard to walk."

"Okay, well you just wait here and I'll go get some fire wood." Ruffnut just nodded and slid down next to a tree. A few minutes later Snotlout returned with some sticks and branches and started to make the fire.

'How's your ankle?" he asked.

"Fine thanks, why do you even care anyway?" Ruffnut questioned him sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't, I don't know, I just care alright, is that a crime," Snotlout told her looking embarrassed.

"Well tell me this, out of all the people who could have come looking for me you were the one who did, why?" this question seemed to take Snotlout of guard and he blushed furiously. "You wouldn't happen to have an itsy, bitsy little crush on me would you? Ruffnut asked with a sly grin.

"What! Me, don't-don't be silly, m-me have a cr-crush on you. Crazy," Snotlout stuttered nervously, obviously lying, Snotlout never stutters.

"Come off it Lout, I can read you like a book."

"You can read? Lame," Snotlout said dumbly.

"Snotlout, do you like me?" Ruffnut said suddenly.

"No, no. Well maybe a little or a lot or….," Snotlout trailed off. Ruffnut just laughed.  
"Would it make you feel any better if I liked you back?" Ruff asked while coming closer to sit next to Snotlout.

"Well maybe," he replied more confidently while leaning in closer to Ruffnut.

"Because to tell you the truth, I think it was really sweet how you came after me."

"Well I couldn't let you get hurt now could I?" Snotlout said sounding like the over confidant goof he was.

"You are such and idiot you know that," Ruffnut told him before her lips met his.

**A/N: Aw, isn't that sweet. You see I told you that there would be romance. Sure it might be weird romance but whatever. One last thing, updates might be slow because of my life but I will write on weekends. If you like, hit that review button. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six people, yeah. So I would like some ideas to make this story more interesting, if you have any, let me know okay. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

As the sun rose in the skies of Scotland, Snotlout slowly cracked open his eyes and noticed a certain blonde cuddling up next to him. Snotlout smiled to himself and laughed.

"_This is so priceless,"_ He thought, "_If anyone found out she was cuddling with someone she would freak!"_ Snotlout started sniggering, not knowing that he woke up Ruffnut.

"What are you laughing about?" Ruffnut asked him tiredly, sounding quite annoyed.

"What! Oh, nothing important."

"Hey, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you, got it," Ruff told him in a playful tone.

"Got it babe," Snotlout replied. Ruffnut gave him stern look.

"Don't call me babe, I can't stand pet names."

"Right…..Babe, ha ha ha," Snotlout said teasingly.

"Mildred, Evalyn, I found them, their safe come quick!" The two teens were very surprised at this unexpected yell. Mildred appeared through the forest with Evalyn trailing close behind.

"Ooooo, Ruffnut and her boyfriend were cuddling," Evalyn cheekily said. This made Ruffnut blush with embarrassment while Snotlout couldn't care less.

"Alright you two, this way back home," Hamish said to the Vikings. The band of adults and kids trudged their way through the dense forest for about five minutes before arriving back at the pub.

"You mean to tell me that we weren't this far from here all along? Crap!" Snotlout whined aloud.

"You boy, what's your name?" Hamish questioned.

"Snotlout," he told him flatly.  
"Right, here you are," Hamish said while handing him a shovel, "You can dig us a new latrine." Snotlout just looked at him blankly.

"A-a-a what?"

"He means a crap hole Snotty," Ruffnut said while laughing hard. Snotlout just groaned and went to work, wanting to get it over with.

"Evalyn, you go and tend to the veggie garden and Ruffnut, go back inside and serve the customers. Do us proud kids!" Hamish told the three kids before they all left.

It was at least an hour before Snotlout was done digging. Once he finished, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was hard." After resting for a moment Snotlout noticed a young, well groomed man walk up and enter the pub. He suddenly felt a strange feeling wash over him knowing Ruffnut would surely meet this good looking man, it was jealousy.

* * *

Back in the pub Ruffnut was trying to serve a lot of grabby customers.

"Excuse me fair maiden," she heard an unfamiliar voice say. "But may I ask what a lovely creature like you, are doing in a shabby dump like this?" asked the rather seductive male behind her.

Ruffnut turned on her heel to face the man ready to throw an insult his way but was stopped in her tracks, he was gorgeous.

"Um- uh-I-uh," Ruffnut stuttered sounding embarrassed while turning a light shade of pink.

"It's okay sweetheart, a lot of women find themselves at a loss of words around me. Why don't we ditch this dump and go somewhere nicer to… Talk," the young man asked her suggestively. Ruffnut just stood there baffled.

"Firstly, I'm with someone so don't even think about it, and secondly this is not a dump!" Ruffnut growled. Just as she finished her sentence Snotlout came in looking quite upset.

"Oi, what do you think your doing!" Snotlout shouted angrily at the strange man chatting up his girlfriend. The man turned around and smirked.

"Oh, you must be this lovely lasses suitor, well isn't she…Lucky to have someone as protective as you watching over her." This statement made Ruffnut fume with rage.

"I don't need anyone to protect me, okay, I can take care of myself and I think it's time for you to leave." The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine suite yourself, but if you change your mind beautiful just know I'm free," he said with a wink directed at Ruffnut, "And one more thing, tell Hamish and Mildred that Fergus McGuffin said hello." The two Vikings gave each other confused looks while Fergus walked off.

"Well, that was interesting," a voice that came from the back door said. Both of the teens turned to see Evalyn giggling with a wide grin on her face. "Who was that anyway?"

"Just some dude trying to hit on Ruffnut," Snotlout informed the young girl. Ruffnut smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about," Snotlout ask cheekily.

"Just happy you care about my wellbeing."

"Yuck! You two are so gross, lovebirds!" Evalyn taunted them. They all just laughed at her joke. It seems the more Evalyn spent time with Vikings the more she started acting like one.

* * *

Once the day was done, and the pub was closed for the night Mildred called the kids for supper.

"Man, I am so hungry, I haven't eaten all day," Snotlout said very loudly while holding out his plate to receive his food.

"So kids, did you work hard today?" Hamish questioned. The gang of misfits just groaned.

"Oh, before I forget, there was this strange guy who came in today, he says hello to you," Ruffnut said busy stuffing her mouth with food.

"What was his name?" Hamish asked her slowly.

"His name was uh, um, Fergus, that's it, Fergus McGuffin," she said, proud she actually remembered. Hamish and Mildred looked at each other grimily.

"What's the problem?" Snotlout asked sounding a little worried at the sudden silence.

"Ever since we moved into this village and opened our business, Fergus has never been fond of us and he wants us to leave," Mildred said with a small sigh.

"He has tried everything to get rid of us, stealing, scamming us out of business and he once tried to burn this place down!" Hamish said, starting to anger himself. The kids just sat there, shocked to hear what this man was capable of doing. "You lot best be careful around him, I don't want you to get into any trouble, especially you Snotlout."

"That's enough now Hamish, you don't want to scare them," Mildred told her husband.

"Anyway you three best be off to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow, I've got a surprise for the lot of ya. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they all said in unison as they watched the couple leave the room.

"So where are we going to sleep," Snotlout asked the two girls.

"Follow us," Ruffnut replied starting to sound tired. The group of three left the pub and into their little shack they call home.

"Here Snotlout," Ruffnut said and through him a pillow and blanket, "You can sleep on the floor." Snotlout gave a look of disappointment.

"I thought maybe I'd be more comfortable sleeping in your bed, with you," Snotlout told her with a sly grin.

"In your dreams," Ruffnut giggled.

"Go to sleep," Evalyn called out already in her bed. The Vikings just rolled their eyes before Ruffnut blew out the candled and the three fell asleep.

**So tell me what you think, I'll say it again, if you like it, hit that review button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again, before I start rambling I would like to thank KaliAnn for reading and reviewing my story, you are the best, but no one else is reviewing, 'sigh'. But it doesn't matter because I'm writing this story for the fun of it. In this chapter I will write about the people of Berk a little, okay. Thank you.**

"Rise and shine kids, time to get up!" The three of them all groaned, too tired to open they eyes.

"Go away Hamish, leave us be!" Evalyn mumbled from under her covers.

"Okay kids, I didn't want to do this but I've got three buckets of icy cold water here with your names on it, so I suggest if you lot want to stay warm you'll get out of bed," Hamish said maliciously.

"He's bluffing," Snotlout said while snuggling back into his pillow. Hamish chuckled loudly and tipped one of the buckets over Snotlout. "EEEEEEK! HE'S NOT BLUFFING!" he squealed. Ruffnut and Evalyn quickly jumped out of their beds, not wanting the same punishment as their friend. The two girls entered the pub to be greeted by Mildred.

"Good morning ladies," she said kindly smiling to both of them, "Where is your friend?" Evalyn started giggling uncontrollably before saying;

"He's probably getting changed because Hamish dumped cold water over him, it was so funny."

"I think I'll go have a little chat with Hamish," Mildred said before swiftly leave to go talk to her husband.

"I should probably go check on our dragons, you wait here Ev," Ruffnut said to her small companion.

"Can't Snotlout do it?" Evalyn started to whine.

"No, I want you and him to get to know each other; I mean you didn't get off to a good start." Evalyn sighed at Ruffnuts suggestion.

"Fine," Evalyn replied. This just made Ruffnut frown at her.

"Be good Evalyn," Ruffnut told her sternly before she left. Evalyn slowly walked over and sat at the table feeling very bored.

"Hey, where did Ruffnut go?" Snotlout said, entering the room.

"She went to check on the dragons," the red head told him flatly, not really wanting to engage in any conversation. Snotlout sat in the chair next to her.

"So….you're a ginger, that's pretty cool." Evalyn just looked at him.

"Look you don't have to try and be best friends with me, you probably just want to take me back to my grandfather and be rid of me forever." Snotlout was shocked by hearing this and started to feel a little guilty.

"I'm not going to take you back kid, your one of Ruffnuts friends so that means you're one of my friends." Evalyn started to smile at him by hearing this.

"You know, when I first met Ruff she told me a bit about you."

"What did she say?" Snotlout asked her, eager to hear what his girlfriend said about him.

"She told me you were self-obsessed." Snotlout stared at her for a moment then burst out into laughter.

"That's typical Ruffnut for you, always making fun of me." The two just laughed. Ruffnut then entered the room, finished with the dragons and was very happy to see her friends getting along.

"Nice to see you both talking civilly to each other," she said as she went to take a seat.

"Don't get too comfortable gang," Hamish bellowed while holding something in his large hands. "Come outside, I want to show you something." The group just looked at each other but complied.

Outside there stood five targets and an old wooden table with three bows resting on it.

"What's all this Hamish," Snotlout asked, curiosity taking over him.

"I'm going to teach you archery."

"Cool!" Ruffnut shouted excitedly. Hamish handed each of them a bow and a couple of arrows.

"Ruffnut, you're up first." Ruff placed an arrow in the bow and pulled it backwards. "Now pull back the arrow and relax your shoulders and then release," Hamish tipped. Ruffnut took in a deep breath and the go of the arrow. It hit around the outside of the target.

"I went too wide," she said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry about it you, just need a little practice and you'll be a natural," Hamish reassured her, "You're up Snotlout just do what I told Ruffnut, okay." Snotlout picked up his bow and focused on his target.

"_You can do this Lout,"_ He thought to himself. He realesed the arrow and it hit dead centre in the middle.

"Bulls eye!" He shouted happily.

"Damn, where did you learn to do that?" Ruffnut asked amazed.

"Oh I used to learn archery when I was a kid, it was just a little family secret we had, no big deal."

"Well I'm impressed, okay Ev, show us what you got!" Hamish said trying to encourage her as he showed her how to hold the bow. Evalyn picked put her small bow and shot the arrow. It landed close to the centre.

"Wow Ev, not too bad," Snotlout told her kindly, "But next time try to straighten up your aim," he said while demonstrating. For the whole afternoon the gang had a great time practicing their archery and Ruffnut was very pleased to see Snotlout and Evalyn bonding.

* * *

Back on Berk Hiccup sat in the Great Hall wondering what was going on.

"It has been days since we last saw Snotlout, maybe something has happened," Astrid said to her friends.

"If you ask me, I think Berk is better off without those two rebels!" they heard Mildew say as he entered the hall to speak with Stoic. "Really Stoic you shouldn't bother trying to find two teens that only cause trouble." This statement received some very unwelcomed looks by the gang of dragon riders.

"Mildew, Snotlout is my nephew and both of these kids' families want them home safe." Mildew grumbled to himself knowing he couldn't win against the Chief, and then stalked of angrily. "Hiccup, I need you to go find them both, Snotlout has probably forgotten the mission and got himself in trouble or something," Stoic boomed.

"Don't worry dad, I'll bring them back." The gang of teens all left the hall and went to watch Hiccup off. "C'mon Toothless let's go get Snotlout and Ruffnut."

"Good luck Hiccup, you're going to need it," Astrid said before kissing him goodbye.

"Thanks," he replied, "Well guys, see you in a couple of days." The remaining three of the gang waved to their leader as he took off into the sky.

**A/N: Wow Hiccup and Stoic have so little faith in Snotlout, ha ha ha. Anyway tell me what you thing. If you like, hit that review button.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter might be a little boring because it is supposed to be a fuller chapter where not a whole lot happens. I'll stop rambling now. Thanks and enjoy.**

"Wow! Nice shot Ruffnut, dead centre!"

"Thanks Snotlout, I think I'm getting the hang of it," Ruffnut called out happily.

"Your almost as good as me," the large Viking said to her with an over confident grin. Ruffnut just gave a smirk, one hand resting on her hip, her bow in the other.

"How come you never told any of us back on Berk you knew archery?" She asked, smirk gone from her face. "I mean, wouldn't that just be another thing to brag to us about?" Snotlout started to frown.

"Well I don't have to be macho man all the time!" he snapped. "Have you ever thought that maybe I would just like to be humble to people instead of up in their faces!" A look of guilt washed over Ruffnuts face.

"I'm sorry Lout, I didn't mean to make you so upset, you know I wouldn't do it on purpose." This seemed to make Snotlout calm down a bit.

"Yeah I know you wouldn't, it's just that…."he trailed off.

"It's what?"

"It's just everyone sees me as a no brained Viking, you wouldn't understand." Ruffnut looked at him with her eyebrow arched.

"Snotlout, that's the same reason why I came out here, because everyone thought I was dumb." Snotlout gave her a small smile.

"Thanks babe, that made me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome, and don't call me babe," Ruffnut taunted. Just then Hamish came over to where they were standing.

"Hey you two, I need a favour." The teens looked to each other knowing what they would have to do would not be pleasant. "There are a load of dishes that need washing up, can both of you get on to that?"

"Fine!" The two groaned in unison before sluggishly making their way into the pub.

* * *

Once they were inside the two of them started washing up.

"Hey Snotlout, do you think our friends even care that we're gone?" Snotlout thought for a moment before saying;

"No. I don't think they care, well except your brother, but not the rest of them."

"Why not?" Ruff questioned, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Well like I said earlier, they think we're stupid, why do you think Astrid chose Hiccup over me?"

"Because you're self-obsessed," Ruffnut replied with a cheeky grin.

"Because he is smarter than me!" Snotlout said a little too loudly.

"Well I guess your right even though I hate to say it." The teens just stood in silence for a few minutes before Snotlout started talking again.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Ooooo, that's dangerous,"Ruffnut teased.

"I'm being serious Ruff, why don't we just stay here, in Scotland?" Snotlout suggested while rinsing out a bowl.

"What! Not go back to Berk!" she said sounding shocked.

"Why not! It'll be fun."

"Snotty that is the craziest idea I've ever heard. Let's do it!" Snotlout gave her a toothy grin before grabbing her by the waist and kissing her.

"Thanks, I knew it would be a great idea," Snotlout said once they parted.

* * *

"Toothless, I see land bud, it might be Scotland," Hiccup said to his faithful Night Fury, flying through the sky. "I just hope no one is hostile here." The rider and his dragon landed cautiously on the unfamiliar earth.

"Where do you think they would be bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. The black dragon just cooed. Hiccup slowly started to wonder around.

"Grrrrrrr," Toothless cooed loudly to let Hiccup know something.

"Toothless, what is it?" The dragon pointed his snout in the direction of a village.

"Good job bud, they're probably somewhere in the village, hopefully not causing any trouble. You better stay hidden; we don't know if they like dragons or have even seen one for that matter," Hiccup told his best friend. Hiccup carefully made his way into the village and decided to ask around if anyone has come across his friends.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen two Viki…. I mean teenagers around? One's a boy with dark brown hair and the other is a blonde girl, you wouldn't have happened to have seen them by any chance?" Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't know who he was talking too. It was Fergus McGuffin and he knew exactly who Hiccup was looking for.

"As a matter of fact young man, I have seen your friends, and let's just say we didn't get along so well." This just made Hiccup nervous.

"I'm sorry if my friends have caused you any trouble sir, they didn't mean it."

"Oh but I think they did, and sorry isn't going to cut it," Fergus told him in a sinister voice, "Your coming with me kid." At a click of his fingers, a group of large men surrounded Hiccup and took him away. Toothless watched all of this unfold and went to attack the evil man.

"Argh!" Fergus yelled out in pain as Toothless pounced on him. "KILL THIS MONSTROSITY!"

"NO!" Hiccup shouted fearing for his friends life, "RUN! TOOTHLESS, GET OUT OF HERE!" Toothless did what he was told and fled.

"Should we go after the beast boss?" One of Fergus's men asked him.

"No, we'll kill it later, if this boy doesn't comply with our standards," Fergus said while grinning evilly at Hiccup.

* * *

While this was happening, Evalyn was watching the dramatic scene.

"Oh no!" she said heavily, "I must go tell the others." Evalyn ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. "RUFFNUT! SNOTLOUT! HELP!"

"What happened Ev, what's wrong?" Ruffnut asked her in a scared tone.

"Fergus McGuffin has taken someone hostage and a big, black dragon attacked him!"

"Evalyn, you need to calm down," Snotlout said trying to sooth the girl, "What did this person look like?"

"Well, h-h-h-he had shortish brown hair, wore a green tunic and was quite scrawny."

"Oh no!" Snotlout mumbled "Ruffnut you don't think that it's him do you?"

"Y-y-you might be right."

"What is it guys?" Evalyn questioned getting impatient.

"He's got Hiccup!"

**A/N: Da da daaaaaaaaa! Looks like Hiccup's in some pretty hot water here. If you want to find out what happens, hit that review button.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, I've run out of things to say except that no one is reading this "sigh" meh. Here's chapter nine. Thanks.**

"What are we going to do? Who knows what Fergus will do to Hiccup!" Snotlout was starting to have a panic attack.

"Snap out of it!" Ruffnut yelled then slapped him in the face.

"OW! Ruff, what was that for!" Snotlout ask annoyed.

"To shut you up," she replied flatly.

"We need to save Hiccup! Evalyn, which way did you see the black dragon go?"

"It went uh, this way, into the woods."

"Okay, you two wait here, I'll go get that dragon," Snotlout informed them, taking charge. Snotlout made his way into the forest. "Toothless, where are ya boy, Hiccup's in trouble!" Suddenly a very sad looking Toothless emerged from the trees.

"Grrr," he cooed forlornly but happy to see a familiar face.

"Toothless, you have to come with me," Snotlout said in a hushed tone, "If you don't, he might get killed." The black dragon's eyes widen hearing this and he started to growl in anger.

"Snotlout!" he turned around hearing his name and was greeted by Ruffnut.

"I thought I told you to stay at the pub!"

"Well I got bored, anyway I thought of a plan," Ruffnut said perking up.

"What is it?" Snotlout asked with caution.

"I, Ruffnut, will woo Fergus McGuffin and then we'll get the dragons to attack, and then in all the chaos, rescue Hiccup, its fool proof!" Snotlout stared at her long and hard.

"Okay, that might work."

"What do you mean might work, of cause it will work!" Ruffnut said with enthusiasm. "Anyway I thought you would want to show off your archery skills. Are you in?" Snotlout just smirked.

"I'm in." The two Vikings lead Toothless back to the pub, trying not to be seen.

"Whose dragon is that guys?" Evalyn asked.

"You know that dude who was kidnapped, the dragon's his," Snotlout informed.

"Shouldn't we tell Hamish and Mildred about this," Evalyn said getting a bit worried.

"We could do that, or we could just fight him ourselves," Ruffnut said, holding up their bows and wanting revenge. The group of three huddled together to discuss their plan.

* * *

In a clearing in the middle of the woods, Hiccup was struggling for freedom while two large men tied him to a tree.

"What do you want from me?" Hiccup spat.

"Oh my dear boy, don't you get it? You want to be let go and I want your friends out of my village, so by holding you hostage I'll hand you over to your friends, if they leave and you get your freedom, it's a win win."

"Like those two will ever rescue me," Hiccup mumbled from under his breath. "How do you know them anyway?" Fergus started to chuckle evilly.

"I met the blonde in a pub, but I was rejected by her, then her bigheaded boyfriend came and made a fool of me!" Hiccup was very confused; surely he didn't mean Ruffnut and Snotlout.

"Fergus." The two heard a female voice say. Hiccup almost yelped at the sight of the girl in front of him, it was Ruffnut.

"I see you have changed your mind and left your…charming beau. Aren't I lucky?"

"Well I just couldn't stay away from your magnetic personality," Ruffnut said trying to seduce him. Poor Hiccup had no idea what was happening.

"Would you like to go on that walk now my lady?" Fergus asked her, Ruff just nodded and walked away with him. "You!" Fergus called to one of his men before leaving, "Do not let the prisoner escape!" The man just gave a nervous nod to his boss. Meanwhile Snotlout and Evalyn were hiding in the trees.

"Okay, Ruffs got him distracted, time to release the dragons." Evalyn smiled and signalled Toothless, Hookfang and Barf and Belch to attack.

"AAAAAAHHHHHG!" The guard screamed and ran away with fright from the beasts.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cheered with delight by seeing his best friend. "You saved me buddy, thank you."

"Hey it wasn't just him you know!" Hiccup looked up to see his cousin and a small red head standing in front of him.

"Snotlout, what the heck is happening here?" Hiccup asked.

"AAAAAHHHH! Snotlout, Evalyn! Run for it! Hamish knows we're trying to bust Hiccup!" Snotlout quickly untied Hiccup and pulled him to his feet.

"I sure hope you can run fast Hiccup!" Snotlout said as he forced the smaller teen to pick up the speed.

Once they were out of sight, the large group slowed down.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Okay, okay, Fergus doesn't really like us that much and he wants our friends Hamish and Mildred out of town, so he kidnapped you so we all would've had to leave so we could get you back, do you get?" Evalyn practically said in one breath. Hiccup just slowly nodded.

"Okay, so who are you then?"

"I'm Evalyn, their friend," she said in a sweet tone.

"Look guys, there'll be time for chit chat later, but right now we really have to go because I really don't want to put up with that jerk right now!" Ruffnut stressed. The gang all nodded and quickly made their way back to the safety of the pub.

"Phew, I 'm glad that's over," Snotlout sighed.

"Glad what's over dear?" they heard Mildred say as she entered the room. "And who is your friend?"

"I'm Hiccup ma 'me."

"Oh wow nice to meet you dear, I'm Mildred," she said with kindness.

"Mildred I'm sorry to rush you but we have to leave now," Ruffnut informed.

"Leave, were too dear?"

"Fergus McGuffin is after us!" Snotlout yelled in fright. Mildred stood in utter shock.  
"Hello all," Hamish boomed, entering the room, "Why is everyone so quite?"

"Hamish," Mildred barely whispered, "Fergus is after the children."

"Pack your thing kids we're going, I don't want anyone of you to get hurt," Hamish told them.

"What! We can't just leave! We have to fight him, show him whose boss!" Snotlout yelled arrogantly.

"Snotlout my boy, there's not much we can do-," Hamish was cut off.

"No! I'm not going to let this jerk ruin your lives." And with that he took his bow and left to face Fergus. Ruffnut heaved a small sigh.

"I better go help him," she said before she left. Outside Fergus was standing in front of Snotlout, grinning evilly.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Fergus spat at his foe. Snotlout smirked and slowly took out an arrow and aimed it at Fergus. The man's eyes widened and barely missed the hit.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed as he went to pin Snotlout to the ground. Fergus pulled out a small knife and put it closely to Snotlout's neck. "Any last words?" He asked him cruelly.

"Yeah, duck," Snotlout said. Fergus became very confused, then realised what he meant but it was too late, Ruffnut tackled him to the ground and held him in a tight head lock.

"I suggest you leave our friends alone!" she whispered harshly into his ear. Fergus laughed.

"Oh, it's too late for your friends now! As we speak my men are lighting the pub into flames!" the Vikings looked to each other with worry.

"Snotlout! Get everyone out of the pub!" Ruffnut called while trying to keep hold of her victim. Snotlout nodded ran back to the small building.

"Everyone we have to leave now, this place is going to be up in flames!" Everyone panicked and raced out of the pub. The group stood outside and watched the building be engulfed by fire; there was nothing they could do.

"My home!" Mildred yelped, breaking down into tears. It was an awful sight to see.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup asked quietly not taking his eyes off the scene, "Where is Ruffnut?" Snotlout shot his head up and scanned for the blonde girl, he saw her lying lifeless on the ground.

"Ruffnut!" he screamed as he rushed to her side. "Ruffnut are you okay, please be alright," he said as he lifted her into his arms. Evalyn came over and started to cry at what she saw.

"What happened?" Ruffnut mumbled.

"You're alive!" Snotlout and Evalyn cheered in unison as the hugged Ruffnut tightly.

"Of course I'm alive, but Fergus escaped," Ruffnut said ashamed.

"I couldn't care less if he's gone!" Snotlout said happily as he kissed her. This earned a very odd look from Hiccup.

"Wow, I-uh was not expecting that," he said with a nervous laugh. The group of teens just laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're safe Ruffnut," Hamish said with a smile, "But what are we going to do now? Mildred and I don't have a home anymore." Hiccup started to think.  
"Why don't you come with us to live on Berk?" The old married couple smiled at this. So the gang mounted the dragons and left the burning pile of ashes behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is chapter ten, YAY! And I've gotten one more review which is good. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

It was starting to pour down rain, heavy rain, rain so hard it was painful. The large group were wet and miserable; they were soaked to the bone. It wasn't helping that they were flying through the air, with the cold harsh wind blowing in their faces; it was enough to get hypothermia.

"C-c-can we p-p-please land n-now, it's f-f-freezing!" Evalyn asked shivering hard, hugging Ruffnut for warmth.

"Y-y-yeah we p-p-probably should," Hiccup replied, his lips a very unhealthy shade of blue.

"N-n-not yet guys, t-t-there's something I-I-I need to d-d-do," Snotlout said "J-j-just suck it u-u-up for a f-few more m-m-minutes." Everyone just groaned, desperately wanting to be out of the horrible weather. The group put up with the rain for another hour before Snotlout said they could land.

"Finally!" Hamish called out from behind him.

"Look I don't w-w-want to spoil the moment," Ruffnut shouted "But where are we?" Snotlout just gave her his best charming smile.

"I j-j-just need to sort something out, it w-won't be long, I p-promise." Hiccup just sighed hoping his cousin wasn't planning any crazy scheme. The gang landed on who knows where.

"Snotlout dear, w-w-where are we?" Mildred shivered climbing off of Toothless.

"In C-C-Chilton," he replied, Evalyn gasped.

"Y-you said you weren't g-going to take me b-b-back!"

"Ev it's n-not like that, I s-swear," Snotlout told her.

"L-l-look guys, can we d-d-discuss this later, we have to find sh-sh-shelter," Hiccup said, starting to feel very unwell.

"I t-think I saw a c-cave up ahead," Ruffnut said pointing in the direction she saw it. They all slowly followed her to the cave.

"Oh thank Gods!" Hiccup shouted happily as they reached the shelter. "I don't think I could stand the cold any longer."

"We better make a fire or we will freeze to death," Hamish informed them collecting some sticks.

"Sounds good," Ruffnut replied as she flopped to the ground.

"I have to go do something first," Snotlout quietly said. "I'll be back soon, probably," he finished then went back out into the rain.

"Wonder what that's about?" Hiccup said aloud getting confused.

"Who cares," Evalyn mumbled still angry with him. Outside, Snotlout started to make his way back to the small village. It took him three long hours because of all the mud but he finally made it to the small village in Chilton.

"Now, where would that old man be?" Snotlout said to no one in particular. He saw a small cottage with an old grumpy looking man walking back and forth inside.

"Bu-yah! I found him!" Snotlout shouted. He made his way up to the small cottage and knocked loudly on the door.

"Who's there, what do you want!" the grumpy man yelled.

"It's the Viking you met a few weeks ago; I'm here to tell you something." The old man eagerly opened the door and narrowed his eyes upon seeing Snotlout.

"I see you have returned boy, you may have your money when you give me my granddaughter back," he said carefully.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you, your grandkid doesn't want to come back, so yeah that's it." The old man was furious by hearing this.

"Where is Evalyn?"

"Why should I tell you? She doesn't want to come back so just leave it!" Snotlout shouted and stormed back to the cave.

"I WILL GET HER BACK, YOU HEAR ME!" The teen mealy rolled his eyes and ignored this comment. When Snotlout arrived at the small cave he saw everyone was fast asleep around the fire. He walked over to Ruffnut and lied down next to her.

"Where were you?" She mumbled waking up.

"I went to go see Ev's grandfather, tell him that she didn't want to stay here."

"How did he take it?"

"Not well, I think he might try something so we all should be careful."

"Okay, well I'm going back to sleep, so goodnight," Ruffnut said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, goodnight," Snotlout said returning the kiss. He lay there for a few minutes thinking of what might happen to Evalyn before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was awoken by a squeal of delight.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

"What happened, are we in trouble?" Hiccup suddenly asked worried something was wrong.

"No silly, today we get to go to berk! EEEEEEEEEEEEK, I'm so EXCITED!" Evalyn screamed.

"Hold your horse's kiddo, we're not going anywhere just yet until we've all woken up," Hamish said while gesturing to Snotlout snoring his head off. Evalyn sighed sadly then an evil smile crept on her face. She walked causally over to where Snotlout was sleeping and knelt down to him.

"SNOTLOUT!" she screamed "WAKE UP!"

"AAAHHH! What's going on?" the teen sat up suddenly as he asked. Evalyn just laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha see now everyone's awake," she said between laughs. Ruffnut just rolled her eyes but was slightly amused by her prank.

"Okay guys, enough with the jokes, let's go," Hiccup instructed the group as they followed him outside.

"Hey Hiccup," Evalyn asked walking up beside him "What is Berk like?" Hiccup smiled at her.

"Well it's an island with lots of dragons and we train them in our dragon academy." Evalyn was in awe.

"Wow, do you think I could train a dragon?" she asked with anticipation.

"Why not, I think a Deadly Nadder would suite you best," Hiccup told her with a toothy grin.

"Cool, I have absolutely no idea what a Deadly Nadder is." This statement earned a laugh from Ruffnut.

"You'll find out Ev, don't worry," the blonde teen said to her with a giggle.

"What if your friends don't like me?" Evalyn questioned with doubt.

"C'mon who doesn't love a redheaded brat," Snotlout said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sure all our friends will love you," Hiccup assured her "And I think you and my girlfriend Astrid will definitely get along, she might even help you train your dragon." Ruffnut became very angry by hearing this, she wanted to help Evalyn train her dragon, why did Astrid always get everything.

"Hey Ruff, are you okay, you look tense," Snotlout asked her with concern.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine," she lied.

"You're jealous aren't you? You're jealous of Astrid," Snotlout guessed.

"What? No! Well maybe a little, but only because she gets everything, like the cool dragon, a boyfriend who saved everyone and now a little girl who is like my sister," she said with tears in her eyes.

"There, there," Snotlout said not really knowing what to do in this sort of situation "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Hiccup called over, while helping Mildred onto Toothless back.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming," Ruffnut said as she quickly wiped away her tears "Evalyn do you have to go before we leave because once we take off we're not going to stop." Evalyn just looked at her confused.

"Go where?" she asked. Ruffnut just sighed.

"Do you need to pee?" she said hoping Evalyn understood.

"Oh yeah I do, I'll be right back," the redhead said as she went into the forest to do her business. Five minutes passed and Evalyn still hadn't come back.

"Where is she? I'm starting to get really bored," Snotlout whined.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Somebody help me!"

"Was that Evalyn?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah it was!" Ruffnut said worried "We've got to see if she's okay." The gang of five all ran to where Evalyn was and were greeted by an old man holding her tightly by the arm.

"Dude I thought I told you she didn't want to come back!" Snotlout shouted at him.

"And I thought I told you that I would get her back!" The man shouted back.

"Look if you don't give her back, I will kill you!" Ruffnut said coldly as she got out her bow and aimed it at him.

"I see you're the one who stole my granddaughter, well killing me won't do you much good, now get lost," the old man said angrily.

"Look how about we make a trade, we give you something for her," Hiccup suggested not wanting to get into a fight.

"But you don't have anything I want," the man told him. Hiccup thought for a moment.

"What about this," Hiccup said while handing him a spyglass. "It can be very useful." The man just laughed.

"Please, a spyglass, I have many of them, so it looks like I'll be keeping Evalyn here," he said while smiling evilly.

"Excuse me sir," Mildred said "But Evalyn is the sweetest little girl I have ever met and it wouldn't be very fair to make her live a horrible life here, so please let her come with us." The old man was very moved by Mildred's words and for once in his life did something that was good for his granddaughter.

"Alright, off you get before I change my mind."

"Thank you!" Evalyn cheered as she ran over to Ruffnut and was embraced in a tight hug.

"Now get lost you lot," the grumpy man said. The group all nodded and left to where the dragons were. They all mounted the dragons, Snotlout and Hamish on Hookfang, Hiccup and Mildred on Toothless and Ruffnut and Evalyn on Barf and Belch. Before they took off Evalyn leaned over to tell Ruffnut something.

"When we get to Berk, do you think you could help me train a dragon, I mean this Astrid sounds friendly and all but I know you better." Ruffnut smiled at her.

"I would love too," she said as they all took off for home.

**A/N: Yeah I know I suck at endings of chapters but it's the best I can do. Anyway I think there might be one more chapter left. If you like, hit that review button. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So chapter eleven, there will be one more after this because it will be an epilogue and I wanted to ask you guy's, you awesome readers if I should make a sequel to this story. If so it will be about Ruffnut, Snotlout and Evalyn, they'll just be a little older. So yeah let me know okay. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. So wish I did though.**

It was a beautiful day, clear blue sky with white fluffy clouds slowly moving through the air, a cool crisp wind blowing and three mighty dragons gliding through the sky. The scenery would have been perfect except for a certain redhead chatting very fast.

"What does a Deadly Nadder look like? When will I get to train one? Are they very scary? Are they friendly? What should I name it, Sting, Stab or Spike? Ooooooo, I'm just so excited I could burst!"

"Whoa calm down Evalyn, we'll be there soon enough, you just have to be patient," Hiccup said with a small laugh.

"Sorry Hiccup, I'm just really excited," Evalyn replied, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Hey Snotlout," Ruffnut called over "How do you think everyone will react when we tell them we're together?" Snotlout just sat there in silence feeling quite dumb.

"You know what I think Snotlout," Hiccup interjected "I think Tuffnut is going to kill you."

"Oh great, thank you for your encouragement dear cousin," Snotlout shouted with sarcasm.

"Does Berk happen to have a pub?" Hamish asked out of the blue. The teens were quite surprised to hear this and all exchanged confused glances.

"No," they all said in union.

"That's great news!" Mildred cheered with glee.

"How is that great news?" Evalyn asked.

"Well we thought we might be able to open a pub there, if that's okay with you three?" Hamish said. Ruffnut and Snotlout looked to Hiccup hinting he should say yes.

"Well, it might be okay, but I'll have to ask my dad first to see what he thinks." Hamish and Mildred were very pleased to hear this.

"Oh happy days Mildred, were back in business!" Hamish yelled at the top of his lungs. Once he calmed down Mildred decided to find out a bit more about Berk.

"Hiccup dear; is there anyone who might not like us there, because I don't want a repeat of what Fergus McGuffin did to us?" Hiccup thought for a moment.

"No one in particular," he replied.

"What about Mildew?" Ruffnut said flatly.

"Oh, well I'm sure he won't cause you much trouble, you're not dragons after all," Hiccup said with a nervous laugh. This seemed to make Mildred a bit more relaxed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Are we actually here?" Evalyn squealed with delight. The other five were too busy talking to notice that they were approaching Berk.

"Yep, we are," Ruffnut said with a wide grin. She then looked over to Snotlout and saw that he looked nervous. "Are you still worried of what Tuffnut will do to you when he finds out?"

"Yes," Snotlout squeacked.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you," she teased. As they approached Berk they all saw the gang waving at them. Hiccup looked very pleased to see Astrid again. The dragons landed and Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut and the rest of the village rushed over to greet them.

"Hiccup you made it," Astrid shouted as she embraced the scrawny teen in a passionate kiss.

"Ruffnut!" Tuffnut cheered and greeted his sister with an affectionate head-butt. "Um why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's a long story, it's really good to see you," Ruffnut replied and returned the head-butt.

"Congratulations Hiccup, you brought them back safe and sound and I see you have made some new friends," Stoic the Vast boomed as he patted him on the back. Snotlout and Ruffnut just smirked at each other.

"Chief, I believe we were the ones who saved Hiccup," Snotlout informed him.

"Yeah right Snotlout, you were probably whimpering under a rock while Hiccup and Toothless rescued you," Astrid said proud of her insult.

"It's true!" A small voice in the crowd said. The whole village looked to see Evalyn standing in the middle of everyone. "You should have seen him; we were being attacked by the evil Fergus McGuffin who kidnapped Hiccup. But Snotlout and Ruffnut weren't scared and they faced him head on!"

"Um I don't mean to be rude little girl but I can't see Snotlout doing any of that, and who are you anyway?" Astrid asked.

"My name is Evalyn and Snotlout did do those things, I should know because I helped him!"

"She's telling the truth guys," Hiccup told everyone "Ruffnut and Snotlout did save my life and if they didn't, I would be dead right now." Everyone just stood in awe.

"Wow, Snotlout I sorry I was so harsh on you," Astrid said feeling guilty.

"It's cool don't worry about it," he replied with a weak smile.

"But just because you saved Hiccup that doesn't mean you can hit on me," she warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it, now that I'm kinda seeing someone." The three teens were surprised to hear this.

"Who?" they all questioned in union. Snotlout looked to Ruff before quietly saying;

"Ruffnut." Everyone just stood there wide eyed.

"Dude, I told you to bring her back not go out with her!" Tuffnut said with a look of disgust. All the teens just laughed.

"Dad I need to ask you something," Hiccup interjected "You see Hamish and his wife Mildred don't have anywhere to live so they were wondering if they could build a pub here?" Stoic was actually pleased to hear this.

"Of course they can Hiccup, that is a great idea!" Stoic shouted happily.

"Thank you sir, we are very grateful," Hamish said while shaking Stoic's hand.

"So Ruffnut do we get to meet your little friend?" Fishlegs asked eager to meet her.

"Oh yeah, as you know this is Evalyn. Evalyn these are our friends, Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut," Ruffnut said with a broad smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," she said staying close to Ruffnut beginning to get shy.

"So Evalyn," Hiccup began "I think it's time that you got your dragon." Evalyn became silent with a grin creeping up on her lips.

"OH MY GODS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well why don't we go to the training dome and get you set up," Astrid suggested. Evalyn nodded excitedly in agreement. The gang arrived at the arena and waited for Hiccup to bring the dragon and Evalyn could not stop jumping up and down.

"Okay Evalyn, meet your new dragon, he's a Deadly Nadder," Hiccup said with a toothy grin, presenting a purple Nadder.

"Oh wow, he is awesome," the small redhead barely whispered as she slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his snout. The dragon cooed with delight.

"So what are you going to name him?" Snotlout asked her.

"How about Fergus," Evalyn said with a sly smile.

Ruffnut, Snotlout and Hiccup burst out in loud laughter.

"I like it, Fergus it is," Ruffnut said between giggles.

"So Ruffnut I guess you have a story to tell us now," Tuffnut told her. Ruffnut looked to Snotlout and he just smiled and nodded.

"Where do I even begin?"

**A/N: Yes I know I suck at chapter endings. Like I said before there will be one more chapter and tell me if you want a sequel. If you like, hit that review button. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Do not skip.**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter, wow. I must say I'm a little sad to see this end but I'm also thrilled. It has been so much fun to write and I guess that's all that matters, isn't it. But I really do need people to tell me if they want a sequel, don't be shy I don't bite, he he he. And send some ideas in about what you would like the characters to do. Cheers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD, just borrowing although I do own my characters.**

**Epilogue**

**Ruffnuts POV.**

So, a lot has happened since I came back from Scotland two years ago. I'm now nineteen, so is everyone else. Evalyn is now fourteen and I'm kinda sad that she's growing up but that's life I guess. The little rascal has become an excellent dragon rider, with the help of Snotlout and me of course. She has also shown Hiccup up on numerous occasions, my personal favourite being Thor Fest where she smashed every dragon event possible. Snotlout was very proud of her; he has even stopped entering the competition just so he can train Evalyn to win. Yeah they always get into fights when they train together but they will also make up. They've got this brother sister bond between them or something.

Speaking of brothers, Tuffnut has decided to go travelling, well when I say that, he hasn't gone anywhere yet, he's still trying to figure that part out but he's narrowed it down to Rome and England but everyone just thinks he should stick to the isles of Berk, to play it safe you know. But he's Tuffnut and doesn't like to play it safe but secretly I think he's glad we all suggested it.

Well Hiccup and Astrid have been doing well and they got married not too long ago, yeah Hiccup was really happy about that and won't stop talking about it, but you can't blame them heck even Snotlout and I have talked about marriage but we think we'll wait a bit longer. Fishlegs has been pretty busy helping Hiccup out with all the dragons and training the young teens, he's a pretty good teacher too, from what Evalyn has told me.

Hamish and Mildred did build there pub in the village and it was a hit. Everyone loves it even Mildew, although he doesn't actually drink he just goes there to chat with them. I have no idea how those two can put up with his whining though. Hamish told me whenever Mildew comes in he feels like bashing his head against a wall. But the strangest thing is Mildred likes hearing about the old geezers problems, I wouldn't have the slightest clue why.

Moving on, I have gotten much better at my archery. Phew, who am I kidding I am one of the best shooters in the whole of Berk, even Astrid can't beat me, well I have had two years of practice. Sometimes Snotlout, Evalyn and I will go into the forest and just spend the day shooting arrows.

There has been no word about Fergus McGuffin, thank Gods. But there have been some rumours floating around that he and his men have joined forces with Alvin and the outcasts, well that's what people have been saying but I really hope they aren't true.

Ever since we came back to Berk two years ago, people have actually started to respect us more, Snotlout is pretty happy about that. And finally I'm not seen as one of the halfwit twins.

**A/N: Yes, yes I know it's short but I'm not feeling too well and it's only an epilogue. Anyway tell me if you want a sequel. If you like, hit that review button. **


End file.
